For security purposes, a user of a computer system, such as a notebook computer, is typically required to provide user authentication information to the computer system during a login process and to allow the user access to the computer system only in the event of the authentication information provided by the user matching corresponding authentication information stored in the computer system.
Typically, when a computer enters a network or access a resource on the network, network access control protocols are utilized to authenticate a user and/or a platform by an authentication entity to determine whether such a user and/or platform are entitled to enter the network or access a resource of the network.
A trusted platform module (TPM) for use in computing devices such as personal computers is known. The TPM techniques can be implemented in a variety of platforms including mobile platforms such as notebooks or handheld computing devices. Data measured by a TPM module of a computing device can be utilized by the authentication entity to authenticate the computing device in view of reference data. However, it is difficult for the authentication entity to maintain the reference data correctly representing system integrity of the computing device.